


Rough Landings

by Silfrvarg



Series: Voltron Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silfrvarg/pseuds/Silfrvarg
Summary: In which Lance is having a bad day, and Keith is there to help however he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don't think I can do this anymore."
> 
> More notes at end.

Another mission, another alien planet, and everything is going perfectly, until it's not. Lance isn't too sure what happened, all he knows is that Blue and Red both took heavy fire and had to land on the planet to repair. 

To be fair it's a nice planet, as planets go; gently rolling hills covered in purple grass, red leaved trees, breathable air, no fire or acid or rocks raining from the orange sky. For the moment at least it looks like there are no Galra here either, which is a huge plus if he's being honest. If he was a real estate agent he'd definitely mention that one, habitable planet, breathable atmosphere, no Galra, pets on application; it pretty much sells itself. 

Before he can start contemplating a career switch there's a hand on his shoulder, bringing him crashing back down into the reality he was trying to avoid. He's stretched out on his back on the purple grass, staring up at the sky, and it would actually be pretty comfortable if it wasn't for his broken leg and the ever present ache in his skull. 

Both he and Keith had managed to land their lions without doing too much extra damage, but Blue had been a little worse off, not fast enough to avoid as many of the Galra shots, and despite his best efforts Lance's landing had been more of a controlled crash than anything, sending him bouncing around the cockpit like a pinball. Keith had fared much better, only a few cuts and scrapes, not that that was any reflection on their respective piloting skills, no, Lance was adamant, skill had _nothing_ to do with it. He just had shitty luck. 

Which was why Keith had been rummaging through Red's cockpit in search of medical supplies, but he was back now, _yaaaaaay_. 

Much as it was nice not to be alone on the strange alien planet (not that he'd ever admit it out loud) but he wasn't exactly looking forward to this. Judging by the strange angle his leg was bent in, this was going to get worse before it got better. 

\

"Hey Lance, I need you to focus for a moment, okay?" 

Lance looked at Keith blearily, it took longer than usual to focus on his face, and the other teen almost looked concerned. 

"Yeah..." Lance managed to get out, frowning as his words slurred, "I can do that." 

"Ok," Keith looked relieved, which was weird, "Ok, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to try to straighten out your leg, but it's going to hurt, a lot." 

"Yeah no shit." Lance smirked, trying to cover up the way his heart rate picked up. His leg already felt like it had been replaced with molten glass, the thought of it hurting worse was enough to make him feel sick. 

"Yeah... I'm going to need you to try and keep still for me Lance. It's going to hurt, but please, try to keep still, I don't want to mess up your leg any worse..." 

"Ok, I'll... I'll try." Lance swallowed nervously. 

Keith got into position, looked over at Lance with a question in his eyes, checking that he was ready. 

Well, might as well get this over with. Lance nodded his head nervously, mouth gone too dry to try and speak. 

If he'd had words, the sudden wrenching pain in his leg would have stolen them. It felt like his leg was being shattered, like someone had grabbed it and twisted until it snapped, which, surprise surprise, is sort of what was happening, but in reverse. 

He couldn't help it, he screamed, loud and hoarse, the corners of his eyes stinging with unwanted tears as he tried desperately to keep himself still. His entire body ached to curl inwards, to fold itself up around his injured leg to keep it safe. If he did that though... He didn't want to think about what would happen if the bone didn't get set right, so instead he focused on keeping as still as he could, fine tremors running though his entire body. 

He was so focused on staying still that he didn't notice Keith splinting and wrapping his leg until the pain started to ebb, slowly but surely. Finally, Keith was stepping back, looking shaky and worn, but satisfied. 

Lance was panting, tears leaking from his eyes, shaking from the exertion of keeping himself still. 

There was a hand on his shoulder again, and he flinched, wincing as the movement jolted his leg. 

"I think it's set now," Keith said awkwardly, clearly trying to be reassuring. It was clear Keith was trying, Lance knew he wasn't the touchy feels sort, comforting people didn't come naturally too him, he should really thank him for all this. 

When he opened his mouth to speak that's not what came out though. 

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Keith," Lance confessed, his voice shaky, strained from screaming. 

"What do you mean? What can't you do?" Keith seemed genuinely worried, leaning over Lance with concern. 

"This... All of this. I just... I just want to go _home_ Keith," his chest was heaving in ragged, silent sobs, "I miss earth, I miss my family... I just want to be able to hug my mum, and tickle my little sisters, and help them with their homework... I just... I _miss_ them so much Keith. I don't... I don't want to be out here anymore." 

Keith doesn't seem to know what to say, his mouth opening and closing a few times. 

"Lance... I... I know you miss them," he clears his throat, if Lance didn't know better he'd swear Keith was about to cry himself, "I know it's hard, and you're in pain, and you feel like you can't do this anymore. You want to go home, I... I get that, your family... They sound _amazing_ _.”_  

Keith swallows, looks away, "You can't give up though, you're strong enough to hold on, to wait for the others to pick us up. When they do, we can get you into the cryo-pods, we can fix up that leg and that concussion, and... If you still want to go home... I'll help you." 

"Keith..." 

"I don't want you to leave," Keith says in a small voice, "I don't want any of you to leave. I want... I want the team to stick together. We're stronger together, but, if you truly want to go home... I'll help you." 

Lance blinks back tears, trying to prop himself up. Keith scurries over and tries to help, supporting Lance so he can lift his shoulders and head up. He doesn't expect lance to wrap his arms around Keith in a hug though, and he blinks in surprise. 

"Keith... Thank you." 

Keith's eyes soften, and he relaxes a little, awkwardly patting Lance on the back. 

"Yeah... No problem." 

The other Paladins find them together, battered and exhausted and leaning on each other for support, but together they're strong enough to smile back at them. 

 

* * *

Lance stumbles out of the healing pod, blinking owlishly around the room and taking in the six people standing around him. 

"Lance, you're awake!" Allura beamed at him happily, stepping forwards to help him steady himself, "It's good to see you healed, we were worried." 

Lance smiled back, serious for a change, "Thank you princess." 

"If it hadn't been for Keith here setting your leg it would have been much harder to heal, he did a fantastic job." Allura continued proudly, clearly happy to have the two Paladins back and healthy. 

"Yeah... He did," Lance agreed, sending a grateful smile in Keith's direction, "Thanks man." 

Keith smiled back faintly, "Yeah, no problem, you'd do the same for me." 

Hunk and Pidge stared at them both for a moment, blinking in surprise. 

"Are we sure he's not still concussed?" Hunk wondered out loud, "And come to think of it did anyone check Keith for mind altering drugs?" 

"Oh har har," Lance grumbled good naturedly, "Dude helped fix my leg, gotta be grateful." 

"I'm glad to see you two got along on this mission," Shiro cut in before it could go further, "I'm glad you're both okay now. We need to look out for each other." 

"Yes space dad," Keith dead panned, before smiling again. Smiling! Keith! 

Shiro looked at Keith in surprise, as everyone around him held in sniggers. 

"Keith made a joke guys!" Pidge exclaimed, rummaging around for something before drawing out something that looked like an alien camera and snapping a picture of Keith, "I am documenting this. For science!" 

"Ok guys, as... Entertaining as this line of discussion is, we might want to move out of the infirmary." Shiro said, shaking his head fondly at the younger Paladins. 

"I'm sure your all hungry," Coran said, leading them out of the room, "I'll whip us up some food, just what the healing body needs." 

Lance was being dragged towards the kitchen by Hunk. 

"Dude you missed an epic fight, me'n Pidge will tell you all about it, but first: food goo!" 

Lance struck a dramatic pose, "To the kitchens!" 

Keith hung back, a small smile still on his face at Lance's antics. Perhaps some food and stories of badassery would do them all some good. \

 

* * *

It was much later and most of the Paladins had retreated to their rooms for the Castle's "night" cycle when Keith went for a walk. He wasn't sure why he hadn't been able to sleep, but for some reason his feet had led him to one of the observation rooms instead. To his surprise he wasn't alone, Lance was here, staring up at the stars. 

Not wanting to intrude, Keith turned to leave, but Lance has spotted him. 

"Dude there's plenty of space in here, come on, I'm not gonna chase you off or anything." Lance said, patting the seat next to him on the couch thingy. 

Keith deliberated for a moment, before shrugging and walking into the room, sitting down next to Lance and looking up at the stars. Now that he thought of it, he'd never really come to this room before. He might have to change that, looking up at all the stars... It was nice, calming. Before too long he started to feel himself relax. 

"Keith, about earlier..." Lance begun, rubbing his neck a little awkwardly, "Just... Thanks. Really. I couldn't have managed without you down there." 

"Anytime," Keith said, and he found himself meaning it, "And if... If you still want... My offer stands." 

Lance looked away, back at the stars, staring at them for a moment or two. 

"I still miss my family, but I'd miss you guys too. We're doing good up here, and yeah... It's hard, but exploring space, helping people? It's why I was at the garrison in the first place. I'm not saying I don't want to go home, I do, but... We've got work to do before we can do that." 

He looked back at Keith, his face a little sad but still smiling. 

"I can wait until we all go home together." 

Keith smiled back, and this, this is becoming a habit, this whole smiling thing. It's bad for his reputation. 

"I'm glad," he said genuinely, "I mean it, I want us to stick together, and not just because of Voltron." 

"Aww," Lance said, bringing a hand to his chest with a smile, "Keith has the warm fuzzy feelings of friendship!" 

"Tell no one." 

Lance snorts and they share a smile, staring back up at the stars in comfortable silence. 

"Tell me about your family?" Keith suddenly offered, and Lance's whole face lit up. 

"Dude... I could talk about my family forever. My mum makes the best food you've ever eaten, like, even better than Hunks. Gracia is my youngest sister, she's nine, and she's the most adorable little scamp you'll ever lay eyes on, but don't let that fool you, cause one time-" 

Lance continued on, regaling Keith with stories of his large, boisterous family with a huge smile on his face, talking animatedly and gesturing with his arms and grinning so widely. 

Keith smiled to himself, listening to every detail and watching the way Lances eyes seemed to light up in happiness. If staying up all night listening to Lance will make him feel less homesick, Keith doesn't mind, not at all. After all, it feels kind of nice to help your family when they need it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing oneshots based off a prompt list and a random number generator to get back into the swing of writing and actually post something for a change instead of just looking at my fifty plus story outlines and crying noisily.
> 
> Really this is probably pretty terrible but thats more or less the point and I'm sick of looking at it.
> 
> Find me at Silfrvarg.tumblr.com if you want to see me screaming into the virtual abyss.


End file.
